Resources
The six resources you can produce in the game are Food, Wood, Stone, Metals, Blue Energy, and Gold. These resources are necessary necessary to accomplish anything. The buildings in the Field produce a continous supply of food, wood, stone, and metals. The base production rate is determined by the level of field building. Gold is produced by taxation of your people. To increase gold production, building or upgrading houses is your best bet. Increasing your tax rate will cause some of your people to leave. Blue Energy is produced with Reaping Stones in your Spectral Ruins outpost . Besides building more houses and field buildings, there are other ways to increase your resource production. Conquering wildernesses will increase your base production by a certain percentage. Level 1 wilds: +5% Level 2 wilds: +10% Level 3 wilds: +15% and so on... Nanos can also increase your resource base production. However, these nanos are not permenent. There are 24 hour nanos and week nanos, both which increase your base production by 25%. And finally, your research will improve your production. Each agriculture, woodcraft, masonry, and alloys upgrade will increase the production of the corresponding resource by 10%. 'Capacity' Why am I not producing resources over night? If you scroll over your resources, it will tell you a "Capacity" number for each of them (except gold). This capacity number represents the number of certain resources you can produce. When you reach or exceed this capacity, your field buildings will stop producing the resource until you use some of them. However, you can still carry the loot from battle back to your city, even if you have reached or exceeded your capacity. 'Resources Breakdown' Each resources is explained and factors that increase or decrease their production is included. For more information on Population, please refer to that page. Population is dependent on your number of fields and their level and should be understood before building a lot of Fields. 'Food' Food, used to feed troops, set troops to train, and build buildings. It is produced by''' farms, which are built in the Field. Food production can be amplified by researching '''Agriculture at the Science Center and by capturing Savanna or Lake wildernesses. Throughout the entire game, much food is obtained from Anthropus Camps. There is very little need to build more than one or two farms because of this. It is better to produce other resources in your fields that are more difficult to get from attacks.' Even if you build the maximum amount of farms to the maximum level, you will never be able to keep your food in the positive.' If your troops are eating more food than you produce (ie, your hourly production rate is negative), you will NOT lose any troops from "starvation". Instead, your reserve will simply stay at zero, preventing you from performing any upgrades or training any new troops. If you are looking for ways of temporarily reducing your upkeep, you can reinforce alliance members or upgrade your Science Center to level 13 and research "Rationing". 'Lumber' You get Lumber from building lumbermills in the field. Lumber is the resource you need the most troop training. There is nothing you can build or train that doesn't require wood. Small amounts of wood can be obtained from attacking Anthropus Camps, but it is much less than the food gained. Researching Woodcraft 'will increase production of lumber. 'Metals You get metals from building mines in the field. Metal is required for all but 3 types of research. It is also greatly used for most troops. Building 2 or 3 Mines will boost your production and you will be able to keep up with research needs. Later on when you start to build a larger army with stronger units metal is used as much, if not more than wood, and is easily your most precious resource... Researching Alloys will increase the production of metals. 'Stone' Needed most for building buildings. You get Stone from building quarries in the field. It is extremely valuable during the initial stages of building up your Fortress, Science Center and Garrisons. This is also used for the OP troops and later in the game becomes extremely important for special troops! Researching Masonry 'will increase production of stone. 'Blue Energy Blue Energy is a resource available with the release of the Spectral Ruins. This resource can be collected from the production in the Reaping Stones. It is used to summon the Wraith Dragon for an attack, to revive souls that are stored in the Mausoleums, and to train Soul Reapers. You can NOT attack other players to obtain this currency. This may change in the future. For more info refer to Wraith Dragon. 'Gold' Gold is earned from citizens of your city paying taxes. Gold is used for researches and building in your outposts . You can also get Gold by selling resources in Trade. A little gold can also be looted from Anthropus Camps. The higher the level of the camps, the more gold can be looted. The best way is to get them from selling your resources and building houses. 50% tax rate produces the most gold, more or less than 50% gives you less gold unless you have a Theater. 'Souls ' A Soul is a new feature that has been introduced with the release of the Spectral Ruins. If your troops die from battle when attacking or defending against another player, you have a chance to collect a fallen troop's Soul. Percentages of souls revived are randomly generated for each battle, but researching Warrior Revival and Guardian Revival '''can improve the amounts of souls you receive. Souls that died while reinforcing an alliance member will not be added to your mausoleum. Rubies '''Rubies are the special in game currency that is used to purchase different things to further enhance the game in the favor of the player. Rubies may be purchased or earned (rarely) by competing in contests hosted by Kabam. Things purchased with rubies are called Items. 'General Builds' How many of each resource plots you build depends on your playing style, how often you are online, and how quickly you want to train your army up. 'Dedicated DoA'ers' This player type will want to get resources from attacking other players, building troops quickly, and advancing quickly. Minimal fields allow the player to have more idle population to train troops with later without having to pay money to nullify buildings. *'1 Farm lvl 9' *'3 Mines lvl 9' *'3 Lumbermills lvl 9' *'3 Quarries lvl 9' Reasoning for this, you can gain all the resources you need by attacking other people and camps for food. You can begin "farming" active or inactive players around you early on, as soon as you are out of Beginner Protection if you have around 1.5k LBM and some transport troops. The earlier you start on troops, the lower level I recommend you build the fields to... around lvl 6 is usually where I stop. 'Power Builders' This player will be the one that does not attack many active players. They gather resources, set troops to train, buildings to build, set their researches and leave the game until something else is needed. If you farm a lot of inactive cities, you may want to produce less resources. *'1 Farm lvl 9' *'5 Quarries lvl 9' *'1/2 Remaining slots = Lumbermills' *'1/2 Remaining slots = Mines' Reasoning for this, food is never an issue because everyone farms Camps for food. But if you do not want to start conflict with other people, you won't have nearly as many options available to get resources... so you must produce them yourself. Category:Resources Category:Rubies Category:City Category:Outposts Category:Tax Category:Browse Category:Beginner's Guide Category:General Gameplay Category:Basic Informations